


Of hickey's and hearts

by Rykeral



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rykeral/pseuds/Rykeral
Summary: Lena Luthor becomes increasingly frustrated with how she never seems to leave hickeys on Kara, and she has been trying-very, very hard. Cue an elaborate (simple and selfish) plan in order to ensure the world knows Kara is taken.  Prompt from Tumblr and the user Supercorppp. One-shot. Supercorp





	

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot I wrote for Supercorppp over on Tumblr (not that she knows *shushhh*) started by this http://supercorpppp.tumblr.com/post/154000839253/imagine-lena-trying-to-give-kara-a-hickey-whether anon comment. Also, ignore my typo's, I wrote this before work and was in a hurry :D Enjoy.

Lena Luthor was getting increasingly frustrated, and she’d been frustrated. Heck, she’d had to navigate sexist, misogynist asshole board members, members of the press who knew exactly which buttons to press to get her to give them a new’ Luthor Blows up’ font page, entitled men and women in the elite circles who turned their nose up at her last name, even technological stall where she knew the answer dam it!, but no of these obstacles had cracked her cool, calm composure. She was a Luthor, bending to ones emotions was beneath her, but, by god, was it driving her crazy!

The source of her frustration was her adorable girlfriend of three months, two weeks, four days, and…she checked her watch, seven hours-but hey, who was counting? She certainly wasn’t. It wasn’t Kara’s fault her heart shone like some sort of angelic beacon atop Mount Doom, no, her sweet, and kind girlfriend wasn’t to blame for her pure-heart, but she could at least notice the men, and women, trying to get her attention. And not get her attention like Lena had, but get her attention in the Sorry-but-I-have-a-fantastic-smart-funny-brilliant-girlfriend sort of way, and tell them to back the fuck off. Politely of course, Lena didn’t think she’d ever heard Kara swear, but still, the intention would be there, and the admirer would continue to admire from afar, jealous of the fact that Kara was already taken, and taken by Lena. Unfortunately, Kara was oblivious to the advances of these would-be-girlfriend-thieves so Lena had taken it upon herself to let them know that Kara was taken.

It was simple really. Mark Kara’s beautiful skin in an obvious place, Lena was thinking neck, she loved Kara’s neck, and that would show these vultures Kara was taken. It was a good plan, albeit slightly selfish of her, but Kara had never complained when her mouth mapped the contours of her skin, so if she were to linger a little longer, well, who know?

The first time she had decided to implement her plan was when they were curled up on the sofa binging Star-Wars, again, with Lena lying half on top of her girlfriend. Kara had tensed when Darth Vader blew up Princess Leia’s home planet. Her girlfriend got very uncomfortable at this scene every time and would go all quiet and fidgety and her _light_ would dim, which was unacceptable, so Lena had lifted her head and started to place hot, open mouthed kisses on the skin she could reach.

Kara was delightful to have as a girlfriend, she responded eagerly to touch and affection of any kind and reflected it back at Lena in spades, warming her all over and making her melt, and that night was no different. It had taken longer than usual, and by longer less than half a minute, for Kara to start purring beneath her and arch her neck to offer more skin and Lena had eagerly complied with the silent request. For all that they hadn’t gone all the way, Kara was an eager kisser and her warm fingers were feather-light as she moved them up her skin, pulling her old university t-shirt up her body with it. They spent a lot of time just making out like a couple of teenagers and a thrill would run through her every time she pulled an unwilling moan from Kara’s lips.

Feeling Kara’s pulse jumping beneath her skin, pounding in her veins as though it were trying to reach Lena’s lips, she’d let her lips curl into a smile and had _sucked._ The responding moan had only driven her further and as liquid fire, warm, delicious and full of promise, roared through her veins she had continued her plan, Kara’s breathless ‘Lena’ only spurring her on.

The next day she had arrived to a gathering only to find some fake blonde-bimbo with her arm on Kara’s eyeing her and biting her lip while the oblivious reporter gushed about something or another. Really, Kara was to pure for this world, and her light belonged to no-one but Lena, especially not some skanky looking hoe. Of course Kara could be friends with, talk to, and love whoever she wanted, she just happened to be Lena’s girlfriend, and no centre-fold of Playboy was going to steal her. Ever.

She had later commented Kara on her exquisite make-up, within ear shot of the blonde- who actually wasn’t so skanky and was probably as nice as she was pretty-probably- that she’d need to invest in the brand as her own hickey’s had been a mission to disguise. (For all that Kara was anxious about holding her to tight or being too rough she was an _enthusiastic_ kisser and seemed to have made it her mission to trace every inch of Lena’s skin (outside of a bikini) with her lips in order to immortalise her in marble-not that Lena was complaining). The blonde model had been gracious in defeat and Lena had basked in Kara’s attention for the rest of the night, even as Kara had flushed and stuttered and said she wasn’t wearing any concealer. Phase One: failed, which was a minor set-back but Lena was persistent.

Phase Two: involved an incredibly long time exploring Kara’s neck and sucking and biting-which, she needed to take a cold shower after hearing the _curse_ that had fallen from Kara’s lips-, until she was certain the blonde would bruise come morning. Even Kara had commented on her being unusually smug that night, but shed been glowing in the knowledge that the world would know that adorable, sweet, kind, puppy Kara Danvers was taken.

And she’d been irate to discover there were no bruises in the sun’s light. Kara had been adorably flushed with mused hair, sleepy eyes and kitten pyjamas, as she’d said she didn’t bruise very easily. Phase Two: failed. Challenge accepted.

Phase three: was what she was about to implement and had instructed her assistant Jess that she as _not_ to be disturbed. The assistant had given her a knowing smiled when she’d mentioned Kara was joining her for lunch, and had said she’d clear her schedule.

The blonde was right on time, carrying brown take-out bags with grease-stains in the side and had a wide smile, a warm smile, the smile she only gave Lena.

“Lena, hey!” The blonde was always happy to see her, it was one of the things she had noticed first about Kara Danvers, the woman never stopped smiling, and that was one of the things that had drawn her to her.

“Kara,” Lena moved around her desk and brushed non-existent lint off her skirt and met Kara at the coffee table. “How has your day been?” She kissed her gently on the cheek and delighted in how the blonde still flushed at such a sweet action.

“G-good!” She smiled shyly over at Lena as she placed her handbag down and settled on the couch.

“How’s yours been?”

Charmed as always by the blondes presence and mannerisms Lena almost rethought what she was about to do. She could just have lunch with her girlfriend and maybe make-out a little at the end, but, Kara had a work gathering tonight, and there would be many people there who would no doubt be interested in her, and Lena had to make sure they knew she was off limits. She was a Luthor, by name if not by birth, and she would guard what was hers. And Kara’s _smile_ was only for her.

Decision made she let her ire leak into her voice. “I’ve been frustrated today, actually Kara.”

Blue eyes widened and then tightened in concern and she felt a wave of warmth for her girlfriend’s heart. “Oh, really? What’s wrong? Can I do anything to help?”

With her opening offered freely, if unknowingly, Lena slunk forward, and moved to straddle Kara. The blonde went stiff and cast a concerned glance to the door and then looked back in front of her, conveniently right where Lena’s breasts were, with maybe one or two buttons undone more than appropriate.

She heard Kara swallow as the blonde instinctively placed her hands on Lena’s hips and her eyes shot up, concerned she’d been caught staring down Lena’s shot, into darkening green eyes. Lena steadied herself with her hands on Kara’s strong shoulders and peered down at her, lips parting.

“Lena?” Kara let out a squeak and moistened her lips and Lena almost decided to forgo her little seduction and just kiss the blonde then and there, but catching the sight of Kara’s throat bob as she swallowed she shook her desire off. She began playing absently with the fine hairs at the back of Kara’s neck, feeling oddly powerful as the blonde’s eyes fluttered and she pressed gently into the caress.

“Yes actually.” Lena said and settled her weight across the blondes lap, closer, wriggling her feet to cast her heels off. The fabric of her skirt was stretching and she shifted a little and was rewarded with Kara’s warm, soft hands on her thighs, guiding the fabric up. It was very considerate of her to want to spare her the potential ripping of the fabric. She was a little conscious of her weight pinning the blonde, but Kara seemed to enjoy the pressure in their other make-out sessions and she didn’t seem to be affected so she let herself relax, knees digging into the expensive couch.

“You see… I’ve missed you,” she leant forward and guided Kara’s head back, tilting it so she could lay sweet and gentle kisses along the skin there.

Kara smelt sweet and bubbly, like the child’s shampoo she still used, a ‘Fruit Blast’ or something similar, and sunshine in spring, warm and full of life.

Kara let out a little breathy sigh and warmth jolted through her body and fired deep in her belly.

“You saw me this morning,” Kara’s voice was breathless and when she pulled back to look into her eyes she saw they were a dark, stormy blue through the thick lenses.

“Can you think of any way you can possibly help me?” Lena asked coyly and gently rocked her hips and Kara’s fingers tightened in her skin and her neck was brought forcefully down to Kara’s mouth.

Humming in satisfaction at how her plan had worked out she fell into the kiss and spent the next forever wrapped in Kara’s embrace, kiss, and touch.

When she finally pulled away her skirt was around her hips, her blouse was hanging off her shoulders and Kara was wearing her lipstick, it was a lovely look on her, even if it was wasted on her neck. The blondes eyes were dark with lust and her glasses and been long tossed to the side, and Lena’s fingers were running through her hair. They were both panting, Lena more than Kara, but still, and her body was hot, her blood singing in her veins and pounding in her chest and electric in her belly.

Chest heaving Lena pulled back to admire the view, certain that now Kara would be marked as hers, and then her eyes narrowed. “Are you kidding me?!”

“W-what?” Kara’s voice was unsteady but her eyes were serious as she shifted, looking for what had bothered her.

“You don’t have any hickeys! What the hell is up with your skin!” She was fairly certain she was almost pouting and Kara’s lips twitched, so perhaps she was and the blonde found it adorable-she’d have to rectify that later, Kara was the adorable on in the relationship.

“Wait, you were trying to give me some?” Kara seemed oddly flushed by the thought and her eyes darkened again.

“Yes!” Lena was frowning now, slightly put out.

“So your comment about my concealer and-“

“And you saying you didn’t bruise easily? Yes, yes,” Lena brushed the comment off and looked back into Kara’s eyes. She felt the blonde shift underneath her, and a jolt of electricity shot through her body, but she ignored it in favour of the blonde’s sheepish expression.

“Kara,” she said slowly, savouring the way the blondes eyes glinted at the way she’d said it, even as she swallowed nervously. “Is there some reason I can’t give you a hickey, or several?”

“Uhm.”

“Kara?” She leant back further, steadying herself with a hand on the blondes shoulder, and lifted an eyebrow pointedly-she’d gotten that particular look from her mother, it had made grown men weep.

“Nooooo?” Kara offered and her eyes shifted from hers, darting around the room and finding something suddenly very interesting over her shoulder. Her voice was raised in question and it didn’t take a genius, which she was, to figure out her lovely, sweet girlfriend was lying, or trying to.

“Kara?” Her voice was soft now, pleading, a whisper, not like her previous question which had been sharp, and maybe intrusive. If there was something, she wanted the blonde to tell her, but only because she wanted to.

“Um,” Kara lifted her hand from Lena’s waist and Lena could see she wanted to fiddle with her glasses, which were somewhere beneath the cushions. “It’s not that I can’t get hickeys… its just that I can’t get them here?” She was taking a very long time to answer, drawling out the words slowly and looking more and more nervous by the second. “On earth?” She nearly squeaked out the last part and giggled nervously. Lena felt her heart stop, and then stampede again and Kara’s eyes were looking at her fearfully.

It took Lena longer than she’d have liked to figure out she was dating a superhero, but the moment she did she realised that Kara needed her reassurances more than she needed to discuss her heritage.

“Kara,” she said gently and cupped the blonde’s cheek, feeling a thrill as the blonde leaned into the touch. It meant so much more now that she knew who and what Kara was.

“My sweet, gentle Kara.” She leant forward and rested her forehead against Kara’s. “I wish you’d told me sooner,” Kara tensed beneath her and shifted back.

“Hey,” she waited until Kara’s beautiful blue eyes met hers, fearful of rejection. “Only because I love all of you, and I don’t want you ever to have to hide such a big part of who you are, Kara El?” It was the first time she had voiced her feelings and the warmth in her body was like the glow of her first morning after spending the night in Kara’s arms, only magnified.

Kara’s eyes watered and her jaw moved several times before she finally croaked. “Zor-El. Kara Zor-El.”

“I love you, all of you, Kara Zor-El Danvers,” Lena whispered softly, a vow, a promise and tears finally fell from Kara’s eyes.

“I love you too,” Kara was blinking through her tears, smiling in a way Lena had never seen. Finally she was accepted for who she was, finally she had someone who saw her, finally she had someone who loved all of her. She was home.

It took a few moments for them to regain their composure, sharing many tear-filled kisses and ‘I love you’s’ and then Kara wiped her cheeks with soft and gently thumbs, collecting her tears.

“So, um,” she bit her lip and her voice turned impish, a smile creeping across her lips. “How long have you been trying to give me a hickey?”

Lena groaned and hid herself in Kara’s neck and smiled as she felt the blondes carefree laughter rumble from her chest. “Shut-up,” she murmured and then joined her girlfriend in laughter.

“I don’t mind you trying,” Kara confessed after a few moments and when their laughed only echoed in her office. “I really, really don’t mind,” she said as Lena’s head rose and she leant back.

A Luthor smile split her lips. _That_ she could work with.

 

 


End file.
